Resveratrol (trans-1,2-(3,4′,5-trihydroxydiphenyl)ethylene) is a type of stilbenoid polyphenol, which is known for effects, for example, on life extension, prophylaxis of cardiovascular-associated diseases, and improvement in brain functions; and more reports have been made recently about an association with ocular diseases. For example, Patent Literature 1 reports that trans-stilbene derivatives, such as resveratrol or piceatannol, as a sirtuin activator are effective as a therapeutic agent for various ocular diseases, such as asthenopia.